Tall Tales
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: Hades wasn't always a jerk. When no one was looking, he would tell wonderful stories to a little Goddess that caught his attention. Of course, those days were gone now…UPRISING SPOILERS


**Tall Tales **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kid Icarus Uprising. That belongs to Nintendo. I only own the Kid Icarus version of Persephone, Helios Demeter/Aphrodite (who I call Ceres). **

**Summary: Hades wasn't always a jerk. When no one was looking, he would tell wonderful stories to a little Goddess that caught his attention. Of course, those days were gone now…**

**Pairing: Hints of Hades/Persephone **

**Rated: T (for Teen)**

**Genre: Humor, Angst **

**Warning: Unintentional OOC, Hades lying to little girls and violence**

**This is my friend Zelina56 one-shot request (again). This time, she wants comedy instead of lemon. Who am I to refuse? Anyway, this story will be given a backstory to Hades and implying what might have happened that makes him the villain of Uprising. There's nothing much to it, nippah~ Oh yeah, there are SPOILERS for the ending of Uprising so don't read if you haven't beaten the game.**

* * *

_There was a time when The God of the Underworld wasn't evil. That was many centuries though. A time when the Gods didn't have to worry about humanity pissing them off too much. This was the time when the Gods were still trying to settle in with the planet earth, and it was going marvelously._

_Even though Hades was the God of the Underworld, his siblings and the other Gods treated him like crap. Given that Hades still wasn't a nice person back then either, it was justified. However, some of the things said to him were downright insulting and for once, he kind of wished that someone would treat him with respect._

_Of course, there was one Goddess that didn't seem to care that he was the lord of the underworld. Her mother, the Goddess of love and nature Ceres called her Persephone. She was the oldest daughter the love Goddess had and the one that attracted the most attention. She was a cute little girl with long, blonde, Rapunzel like hair and pretty green eyes. She had the appearance of a wind up doll that needed to be treated with love and care to make sure she wouldn't break. She was a sweet little girl that saw the Goodness of others. Palutena, Goddess of Light found Persephone's fondness for Hades amusing and often trolled Hades when it came to her. Actually, all the Gods and Goddesses made fun of him for his affection for the little girl (Zeus even had the guts to call him a pedophile…the hypocritical jerk). _

_Now Hades couldn't bring Persephone to the underworld (not yet anyway as this is the point of time where she wasn't old enough to become his queen), so he would have to take risks and go to the bright human world just to speak to her. Ceres already hated Hades with a passion and forbid her daughter from seeing him given Hades was a bad influence. She wasn't necessary wrong per say but she didn't have to be so suffocating of her daughter. It's a wonder that the little girl didn't obey her mother and saw Hades whenever she felt his powerful presence in the field of flowers away from Ceres._

_Persephone was the type of kid that wanted to know about the other Gods and Goddesses. Hades took it as her wanting to know their weakness in the future given that they would probably be at each other's throats one way or another. _

_Here she was again sitting in a field of flowers while Hades was sitting underneath a tree with lots of shade. He wished he could just take her down to the Underworld now, so he wouldn't have to suffer the harsh glared. He cursed Helios watching over the two in case Hades did something foolish._

"_So, can you tell me the story of when you, mom, dad and the other Gods became the rulers?"_

_Hades grumbled. He didn't want to remember that time. Kronos was a dick. A bigger asshole than Hades, Zeus or any of the Gods could ever be and that's an amazing feat. "The clash of the titans…do you want to hear your father's achievements or mine."_

"_Yours of course uncle~" She hummed. "You have incredible powers in comparison to mom and dad."_

"_Of course I do. I can bring back the dead." _

"_Really?" _

"_They don't call me the God of the Dead for nothing little Persephone."_

"_Then explain how that helped with the battle of the titans."_

_Hades sighed again. He was going to have to make up shit in order to make himself look better. "The battle really wasn't as epic as you think it is. Sure Kronos went after his kids the minute they were born, but did you know that it was me that gave the finishing blow to the old man instead of my little brother?"_

"_R-Really?"_

"_Yes. Everyone remembers Zeus because he's the youngest. In reality, it was I so gave the finishing blow and it was spectacular sight to behold! Alas, everyone refused to admit that I was the one that defeated Kronos, so everyone pretended that wasn't the case and began saying it was Zeus since he wasn't the one that was eaten and they called him the Chosen One. Honesty, there isn't anything good about him except that he shoots lightning from his eyes." _

_The young Goddess was silent as Hades told his side of the story. About the tales that Zeus went through was what he did and that Zeus had to look good in order to be the top God. Something seemed off to her though._

"_But dad said you cried when he got you out of Kronos' stomach."_

"_Lies! Hades doesn't cry! He makes other weep tears of fear!"_

"…" _Persephone wasn't convinced…at all. She just sat in silence not knowing if she would rub salt in the wound. Hades hated how Persephone was so observant despite being a little girl. He ended up pouting as a result._

"_Fine, so what if I cried? It was too dark in there for my tastes and I thought I would come out from there when he went to use the bathroom."_

"…_There?"_

"_Oh, too much information for you?"_

"…"

_Realizing he wasn't going to get her to laugh at his (bad) jokes, he decided to stay silent. The little girl ended up moving away from the flower fields and closer to the shade where the God of the Dead rested. It was funny, she was only a little girl, but she made him feel right when she acted like this. _

"_Uncle Hades, you don't need to lie." She told him. "Lying only leads to more lies and then it would be impossible to know if you're telling the truth."_

"_Persephone, I just do what I do best~" Hades hummed trying to act like those words didn't sting. _

"_But…I like it when you speak the truth, because that's the true uncle Hades I like." _

_Those words made Hades heart race. You know, the adorable heart inside of him. It wasn't a monster like everyone made it out to be. It responded to love and grief like everyone else and it only beat for the little girl right next to him. Hades wanted to touch her, make her understand the love he had for her that continued to grow the more he spoke to her…sadly…everyone hated Hades…_

_When he reached out to touch her, her skin was as cold as ice. He looked at her and saw her body withering away. The scenery changed from a warm sunny day to that of a cold barren wasteland where no flowers would grow. The girl in front of him was crumbling away, the droplets from her body that looked like petals were actually blood and most of it was coming down from her face. Panicked, he tried to shake her awake. When he saw her face though, he saw wet tears falling down her cheeks. They weren't just the crystal colored tears either. They were tears of blood._

"_P-Perse-"_

_Her body disappeared in his arms but not before asking him._

"_Why?"_

* * *

Hades shot up from his slumber in the Underworld. He didn't expect to have a nightmare of her at a time like this. He clutched his head in pain as he tried to remove the image from his mind.

Persephone…his wife…she was gone from his life now. She gone and killed herself, and he didn't understand why. What did he do wrong? Was it because he kidnapped her? Was it because he only let her see her mother for six months? Hades thought he was treating her well in comparison to his brothers who cheated on their wife with every living thing they could get their manhood inside. He showered her with gifts from the human world and protected her when idiots tried to claim her as their own. The most important thing was that even though he kidnapped her, he never laid a finger on her. He was willing to wait for her to return the feelings for centuries…even millennia if that was what it took for her to love him. And their relationship was working if so slowly. She got use to being Queen of the Underworld…and allowed the smallest signs of affection…but then something made her snap and she just killed herself…and her best friend Hecate followed her in the double suicide.

The worse part was, even with his powers to revive the dead, he couldn't bring back the only person he gave a damn about. The only person in the world that made him feel whole. The only person that didn't see him as a monster…even when he kidnapped her.

_In the end...my powers are worthless if I can't have you back._ Hades grumbled to himself as he placed his hand at his heart. There was no longer a heartbeat now that Pit destroyed his heart when he swallowed him. He didn't think that blasted angel would go through his entire digestive tract and destroy the one thing that made him certain he was human enough to have positive emotions. Without his heart, there was nothing left that reminded him of Persephone…so he only had one more chance to bring her back before he truly lost it…and that was to kill as many people as possible, take their souls and use them to revive the one he loved. If he didn't use those souls on reviving Medusa then he would have had enough already, but three years was all he needed to almost get the amount needed to revive Persephone.

_Wait for me Persephone, you'll come back to life soon…then maybe I can apologize for my foolishness…_

* * *

…Things never went well for Hades especially when a certain angel was involved. All he had to go was remove the last obstacle and he would be free to kill all the humans needed to bring her back. Palutena wouldn't understand despite the fact that she cheated death to save her beloved Captain and Viridi…despite being the younger sister doesn't seem to care that Persephone died, and when she brings her older sister up, it's just gives her an excuse to hate no him because her mother Ceres transferred the hate she had for him to her daughter…and the results is that she's just another meddling Goddess.

…The last person he wanted to deal with was Medusa who despite reviving her over and over again to get back at Palutena, she wouldn't cooperate with him no more and gave Pit the opening he needed to defeat him. Unless a God or Goddess truly wanted to die, they would come back to life for a set amount of years. Goddesses like Medusa wanted to stay dead hence her resurrection took longer…and Persephone was probably the same way…but if he could bring someone like Medusa back…why couldn't she…?

"I fight for all creatures living and breathing!" The angel began ranting. "I fight for all departed souls still hanging in limbo! But most of all, I fight for Lady Palutena, the goddess of light! And it's in all their names that I will crush you, lord of the Underworld! I won't let you desecrate another soul!"

The angel wouldn't understand his pain. How could he? Even with the hints that Hades dropped for the angel that he might not have been as evil as Palutena made him out to be, it wasn't enough to convince the angel to see his side of the story. The Great Sacred Treasure was fired and it hit him straight on. There was no way to dodge, and at this point of time, he didn't want to. He was finished with everything knowing that even if he tried to use the newly departed souls, he still wouldn't be able to bring her back.

_It's hard to believe... But actually you got me, Pit. The nerve of you._

And the nerve of the angel indeed as he faded into light. Because of him, he'll never be able to see Persephone again knowing he wouldn't end up where she would be…but on the bright side, he could try again twenty-five years later when he got his body back. The only problem was that he could be revived forever and ever, but she would never come back. A God or Goddess killing themselves meant they wanted to stay dead and there was no God that powerful to bring the dead back to life. Even if Hades was lord of the underworld, he would never be able to bring his beloved back to life and apologize for what he had done…but hey…those who lie pay the consequences with death…

…Right?

* * *

**Me: Done with 2744 words.**

**Li: You lied about the story being funny.**

**Me: It was…at the beginning. Mood whiplash!**

**Li:…**

**Me: But yeah, taking all the stories I read about Hades and Persephone, I can conclude that no matter what happens, Hades will care for Persephone no matter what. And wouldn't it be ironic that the only person you love couldn't be brought back to life with your powers? That would explain why Hades got mad at Pittoo in the first place and punched the pillar when Pittoo questioned Hades and his powers. The same applies for Hades snapping at Medusa. If he could bring back someone who didn't want to come back to life, why couldn't it be his wife? **

**Yeah…Hades is kind of a pedophile here, but he didn't lay a hand on Persephone. That's one fact that was straight in all the stories I read. He may have kidnapped her but he never raped her like Zeus would do (and has done in some stories I read…that bastard…) **

**That's basically it. Happy birthday Zelina. And now for the pictures~ **

**Li: Ignore her Zelina and just enjoy the present…**

**Working on homework before Fallen Angel. Ja ne~ **


End file.
